Amour étrange Vous avez dit étrange ?
by Eleawin
Summary: Collection de one-shots autour de pairing atypiques. Publié la première fois en 2003.
1. Histoire d'amitié

**Histoire d'amitié**

Par Eleawin

Première publication en 2003

Rating : PG

Résumé : Une première rencontre, une amitié naissante entre deux apprentis Chevaliers (Aiolia + Shaka)

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas juste !

L'enfant secoua la tête, serrant les poings. Le jeune homme à ses cotés éclata de rire, lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Ne sois pas aussi têtu, Aiolia ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour longtemps, et je t'ai déjà dit que c'est moi qui deviendrai ton maître lorsque tu prétendras à l'armure du Lion !

\- Mais je ne veux pas y aller !

\- Bon le mioche, fit l'ami de son frère, Shura du Capricorne, assez de caprices. Files à l'arène, les autres t'attendent !

Poussé fermement en avant par son frère, le garçon gronda mais dû s'exécuter. Il pouvait encore entendre Shura grommeler à propos de gosses trop gâtés et de frères aînés trop indulgents, tandis qu'Ayoros, l'écoutant à peine, lui proposait d'aller voir chez le Saint des Gémeaux. Aiolia se boucha les oreilles. Il aurait tant aimé les accompagner ! Saga des Gémeaux était vraiment une personne impressionnante, pas autant que son frère mais beaucoup plus que Shura, toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette classe d'apprentis censée les prendre en charge jusqu'à qu'ils leur trouvent un Maître. C'était pourtant d'une stupidité sans bornes, son maître à lui, c'était Ayoros ! Ils ne l'avaient pas encore compris ?

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il pénétra dans l'arène, où une quinzaine de garçons attendaient déjà. Le Chevalier se chargeant de la classe, le Saint d'Éridan, les sépara en cinq groupes et leur donna divers exercices à exécuter.

Aiolia s'était retrouvé avec un garçon qui ne cessait de babiller joyeusement et un autre, plus calme, qui avait l'air aussi heureux que lui ne se retrouver là.

\- Bon, alors on doit courir ! fit l'autre bavard. Qu'est ce que vous attendez, vous venez ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à courir seul, fit Aiolia, de mauvaise humeur.

Il partit de son coté, commençant ses tours en traînant des pieds et ignorant les deux autres garçons. Vivement que la classe prenne fin ! Et vivement qu'on le reconnaisse comme prétendant à l'armure d'or du Lion, il pourrait enfin commencer à s'entraîner sérieusement avec son frère !

\- Je ne cours pas, fit le deuxième apprenti, s'asseyant sur le sol sablonneux.

Pestant, Aiolia fit demi-tour et revint vers le groupe. Il se planta devant le récalcitrant et le regarda fixement dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Comment veux-tu devenir Chevalier si tu n'entraînes pas ton corps ? lui lança t-il. Il faut devenir fort !

\- Il n'y a pas que la force qui compte, fit l'autre. De toute manière, je n'ai pas envie de devenir Chevalier.

Aiolia ne répondit pas mais l'autre garçon, outré par tant de présomption, commença à bousculer l'enfant.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça, idiot ! fit-il en lui tirant méchamment les cheveux. Tu veux mourir ? Tu ne respecte pas la Déesse en disant ça !

\- Tu ne comprends rien, répondit t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre que je n'aime pas Athéna ! La Déesse elle même déteste la violence !

\- Pfff, c'est l'excuse des faibles, ça ! cracha l'autre avant de tourner les talons et commencer à courir.

Aiolia le regarda partir. Il tourna finalement les yeux vers l'apprenti toujours assis par terre.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas tort, fit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Tu n'as pas l'air très fort, ça m'étonnerais que tu gagnes une armure, même de bronze !

\- Toi aussi tu es stupide, murmura l'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, fit Aiolia, je suis réaliste ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, si tu aimes Athéna, tu trouveras bien une autre façon de la servir. Moi je vais être le Saint d'or du Lion, et mon maître sera Ayoros ! C'est mon frère !

\- Connais pas.

\- Quoi !?

Avec une enthousiasme toute juvénile, le garçon commença à raconter les milles et un exploits du grand Chevalier du Sagittaire, à l'origine plutôt douteuse mais l'autre ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'écouter.

\- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, murmura t-il finalement.

\- Ah, mais si tu veux ! Tu verras, il est extraordinaire ! C'est le plus fort de tous ! ... avec Saga aussi, ajouta Aiolia après deux secondes de réflexion.

\- S'il y a des hommes aussi forts, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas besoin d'être Chevalier alors.

\- Comment peux-tu...

\- Aiolia ! Shaka ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à rester plantés là ?

Sans un mot, les garçons se mirent à trottiner. Après s'être un peu éloignés du Saint d'Éridan, Aiolia se tourna vers le petit blond.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas courir ?! Faillot !

\- Je respecte l'autorité, répondit tranquillement Shaka. C'est tout.

\- A quoi ça sert que tu restes ici si tu ne veux pas devenir Chevalier ?

\- Tu es trop curieux.

\- Je sais.

Le Lion lui dédia un sourire béat.

\- Mon frère me le dit tout le temps. Il dit que je ressemble à un lionceau qui découvre le monde... Mais je m'en fiche, je veux savoir. Pourquoi tu restes ici alors ?

\- Parce qu'Il m'a dit que je devais devenir Chevalier.

\- Qui ça il ?

\- Dieu.

\- J'ai pas compris. Qui ça Dieu ? Athéna ?

\- Mais non ! Dieu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es trop bête.

\- C'est toi l'idiot ! Tu entends des voix, c'est tout !

\- Certainement, mais ce sont des voix très sages…

Après avoir fait dix tours de plus que les autres pour avoir bavardé au lieu de courir avec sérieux, ils purent enfin avoir quartier libre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, le petit Lion resta avec le blond qui ne semblait connaitre personne. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir se mêler aux autres apprentis qui jouaient au foot au fond de l'arène, se contentant de s'assoir sur un muret et contempler le ciel.

\- Bon, tu ne vas pas rester ici toute ta vie quand même ?

\- ...

\- Je vais bien trouver quelque chose... Tu n'as jamais vu de Chevalier d'or, t'as dit ? Je vais t'en présenter un tout de suite !

Avec enthousiasme, il tira le blond hors de l'arène qui le laissa faire. Aiolia voulut immédiatement emmener Shaka voir son frère, mais au détour d'un sentier, ils tombèrent sur un vieil ami du châtain, Camus. Ce dernier semblait en nage.

\- Je cherche Saga, j'ai un message de mon maître pour lui. Vous ne sauriez pas où il est ?

\- Non, répondit Aiolia, mais viens avec nous, on demandera à mon frère.

\- Aiolia... les interrompit une voix. Cesses de croire que je sais toujours tout, ça en devient embarrassant...

\- Ayoros !

Le sagittaire eut un sourire espiègle.

\- Mais tu as de la chance, Camus, je sais effectivement où est Saga. Viens avec moi, je vais te mener à lui.

Il se tourna vers son frère et voulut ébouriffer les cheveux du Lion qui se déroba sous sa main.

\- Et toi, que faisais-tu ?

\- Voici Shaka, lança Aiolia, présentant son nouvel ami. Il est nouveau ici.

Ayoros lui retourna un regard gentil.

\- Heureux de te connaître, Shaka. Tu te plais bien au Sanctuaire ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit franchement le blond. Je n'ai pas très envie de devenir Chevalier...

\- Hum…

Le Sagittaire se frotta la joue.

\- C'est comme tu le sens, petit, dit-il finalement en souriant. Chacun doit pouvoir suivre sa route et faire ses choix. Mais réfléchis bien, et interroges toi. Qui sais, peut-être qu'avec le temps tes convictions changeront... Mais le plus important, c'est de suivre ton cœur. Si tu ne veux pas devenir Chevalier, alors personne ne te forcera...

Il éclata de rire et se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon.

\- En tout cas, profites bien de ton séjour au Sanctuaire ! Camus, lança t-il brusquement. En route, on doit trouver Saga !

Aiolia et Shaka les regardèrent partir, les suivant du regard jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent à l'horizon.

\- Ton frère est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, murmura Shaka au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui ! Je veux être comme lui plus tard, c'est mon modèle !

\- Tu es fatigant tu sais, tu es toujours plein d'enthousiasme...

\- Je sais ! Mais je m'en fiche !

Le regard du blond s'adoucit.

\- C'est bien, il ne faut pas se préoccuper de l'opinion des autres... Si tu y parviens, alors tu pourras être heureux.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les enfants, fatigués, n'avaient pas bougé et restaient assis dans l'herbe à contempler le ciel, se parant d'orange et de rouge.

\- En fait, fit Aiolia, pourquoi tu ne veux pas être Chevalier ? Ca ne te plait pas d'être un héros ?

\- Je n'aime pas me battre, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas tuer.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas bien de tuer. Mais parfois, on n'a pas le choix, on doit se battre pour défendre notre idéal... Si on reste la à ne rien faire, que va t-il se passer ? Si personne ne se battait pour sa cause, alors on aurait d'autre choix que de subir la cause des autres...

Shaka ne répondit pas. Attrapant un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts, il la caressa doucement, sans l'arracher.

\- Je dois dire que c'est égoïste de ma part de ne pas vouloir me battre et attendre que d'autres viennent se battre pour moi... Mais…

\- Moi je crois en ma cause et je ferais tout pour elle, fit Aiolia en s'allongeant. C'est comme ça aussi que vit mon frère ; il croit dur comme fer à un monde meilleur, et il a donné toute sa foi à Athéna. Saga aussi est comme ça, Shura aussi...

\- C'est beau...

\- Quoi ?

\- La foi...

Le châtain se releva brusquement.

\- Il est tard ! J'ai faim ! Tu viens chez moi ? Ayoros nous fera à manger...

* * *

\- Il est parti ?

\- Oui…

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Aiolia ! Tu le reverras ton ami.

\- Oui…

\- Il a finalement décidé de devenir Chevalier ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il a dit qu'il s'entraînera mais qu'il verrait le moment venu s'il accepterait l'armure…

\- Quel enfant étrange !

\- Ayoros !

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui était les gens qui sont venus le chercher ?

Ayoros le fixa un instant puis éclata de rire.

\- C'est ça qui te préoccupait depuis tout à l'heure ? Ces gens là sont des moines. Ils viennent d'Inde, c'est là où Shaka ira faire son entraînement.

\- Ils.. Ils lui ont baisé les pieds !

\- Shaka est un enfant particulier. Tu comprendras un peu plus tard, Aiolia, quand tu le reverras...


	2. Histoire d'innocence

**Histoire d'innocence**

Par Eleawin

Publié pour la première fois en 2003

* * *

\- Eh, viens donc avec nous ! Pourquoi restes-tu tout seul ici ?

Il leva la tête, surpris. Il dévisagea un instant l'autre enfant qui le regardait d'un air moqueur, ne sachant que répondre. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait sous le soleil brûlant, des heures qu'il attendait le retour de son maître. Il se décida finalement à se lever de son muret et à suivre le garçon vers un groupe d'apprentis chevaliers, comme lui.  
Ils l'observaient tous, ouvrant de grands yeux devant son apparence, ce qui le fit rougir. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ; la seule personne qui lui ressemblait ainsi, ou plutôt à qui il ressemblait, c'était son maître. Et pour l'instant, ce dernier l'avait laissé seul, dans cet endroit inconnu, parmi des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le regardaient comme s'il était une bête de foire.  
Le garçon qui l'avait invité à se joindre au groupe prit enfin la parole.

\- Bon, on ne va pas gâcher notre temps libre ! Qui est partant pour un foot ?

Les autres répondirent tous avec enthousiasme, sauf lui. Il se sentait tellement perdu parmi eux, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Ils voulaient... jouer ?

\- Je.. je ne connais pas ce jeu, murmura t-il doucement sous les regards insistants des autres.

La plupart des garçons éclatèrent de rire, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Il voulut reculer et s'éloigner, mais l'un d'eux le retint, celui là même qui lui avait proposé de venir se joindre à eux. Il lui dédia un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.

\- C'n'est pas grave, on peut t'apprendre. De toute façon, on a besoin d'un goal, alors pas question que tu te défiles. Mets toi aux cages, c'est simple, il suffit juste d'empêcher la balle d'entrer dans la petite lucarne au bout du terrain.

Pas vraiment convaincu, il se laissa tout de même entraîner vers le fond de l'arène où deux caisses en bois faisaient office de but et quelques lignes tracées dans la poussière de délimitations du terrain. Le jeu commença.  
Au début, il resta simplement devant la caisse, mais très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment ennuyeux de rester planté là sans rien faire. Il se mit à avancer, de plus en plus, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, curieux de voir les autres évoluer avec la balle de cuir au pied, se la passant adroitement sans se la faire prendre par les joueurs de l'autre camp. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait et jouait à un 'jeu', cela le fascinait...  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'autre camp finit pas récupérer la balle et se précipita à l'attaque des cages adverses. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rappeler qu'il devait empêcher la balle d'entrer dans la caisse, mais lorsqu'il fit volte-face, un des joueurs venait déjà de tirer. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Buuut ! 1-0 !... Eh !..  
\- Milo, Milo ! Viens voir ça !

Le garçon qui venait de se laisser tomber au sol, essoufflé, leva la tête.

\- Quoi ? haleta t-il en s'essuyant le front.

Son geste fut suspendu lorsqu'il vit la balle de cuir léviter devant la caisse, comme narguant les joueurs et se moquant délibérément d'eux. Surpris, il se releva d'un bond, ses mèches bleues rejetées en arrière.

\- Qui as fait ça !?

Son regard se posa sur le nouveau venu qui semblait figé au milieu de terrain, fixant avec intensité le ballon flottant dans les airs. Écartant sans douceur les autres qui s'étaient attroupés autour de ce dernier, il se planta devant lui.

\- C'et toi qui as fait ça ?

L'autre acquiesça doucement, baissant la tête l'air contrit. Milo sentit toute sa colère s'envoler.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda t-il, curieux et voulant en savoir plus sur ce garçon capable de faire des choses si étranges.  
\- .. Mû.

Il dévisagea un instant ce fin visage pâle auréolé de mèches mauves, son regard s'arrêtant sur les deux étranges points sur son front. Un des apprentis prit la parole.

\- Eh ! T'es plutôt balèze dans ton genre ! Qui est ton maître ?  
\- C'est.. c'est Maître Sion. Il m'avait dit de l'attendre mais...

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres devant l'expression des autres garçons.

\- T'es.. t'es l'apprenti du grand Pope ? fit l'un en se reculant prudemment.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, le dévisageant avec crainte et respect, ce qui le plongea dans le plus profond désarroi. Grand Pope ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
Il voulut leur poser la question mais quelque chose dans leur regard l'en dissuada. Ils semblaient avoir peur de lui, et il ne comprenait pas. Peu à peu, les garçons reculèrent, pour finalement s'éloigner et quitter l'arène. Seul restait le garçon aux cheveux bleus, qui le fixait tranquillement de ses yeux saphirs. Ce dernier éclata finalement de rire.

\- Ils m'amusent vraiment ceux là ! fit-il, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant ironiquement. Bon. Que fait-on à présent ?  
\- Hein ?

Milo eut un soupir exaspéré.

\- Bah ouais, il me reste encore du temps libre et ces crétins se sont tirés ! Alors, que faisons-nous à présent ?  
\- Je.. je ne sais pas, murmura Mû.  
\- Tu ne sais pas grand chose, remarqua l'autre, croisant les bras. Pour le disciple du Grand Pope, je t'aurais cru plus instruit.  
\- Mais je connais des choses, protesta le Tibétain, un peu vexé. Maître me fait apprendre les mathématiques, la philosophie, la...  
\- Oh, mais je ne parle pas de cette instruction la ! s'écria Milo, l'air dégoûté. Quelle horreur, c'est de la perte de temps ! A quoi ça sert de savoir ses théorèmes devant un Berseker, je te le demande ?

Mû secoua la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un guerrier que tu dois être inculte, commença t-il très sérieusement. Maître me dit toujours que la sagesse est aussi importante que la force et que ce n'était pas toujours le plus fort qui gagnait dans une bataille.  
\- Tiens, et si on allait faire un tour vers les Maisons Sacrées ? s'interrogea Milo qui n'avait rien écouté.

\- Allez !

En désespoir de cause, Mû le suivit. Ils suivirent un petit sentier abrupt à demi caché par les broussailles jusqu'à arriver à une petite falaise surplombant l'Escalier Sacré. Milo le força à s'allonger à plat ventre sur l'herbe pour que personne ne les remarque et lui montra le grand édifice au bout des marches.

\- C'est la Maison du Lion ! fit-il. C'est le 5e temple du Zodiaque... Moi plus tard, je serai le gardien de la Maison du Scorpion !

Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon, la tête posée sur ses bras.

\- C'est bien l'entraînement avec ton maître ? Vous ne faites pas que des maths j'espère ?  
\- Il m'entraîne pour devenir Chevalier... J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Mû eut un sourire timide.

\- Et toi ?  
\- Pff…

Le Scorpion soupira, s'assombrissant soudain.

\- Je m'entraîne dur... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Mon maître est sévère. Tu as de la chance, le Grand pope est réputé pour sa gentillesse et sa bonté. Et tu es sûr de devenir Saint du Bélier toi.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Bah tu es le seul prétendant à l'armure, non ? Le Grand Pope n'a qu'un seul disciple ! Moi, je ne suis pas le seul... Nous sommes trois à vouloir l'armure du Scorpion.

Il releva la tête d'un air de défi.

\- Je ferai tout pour être Chevalier au service d'Athéna !  
\- Je suis sûr que tu obtiendras aussi ton armure, fit le Tibétain, souriant gentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... j'en suis sûr.

Milo haussa les épaules, fataliste, et puis brusquement, changea de sujet. Son doigt se pointa sur le front de son camarade.

\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Je les ai depuis ma naissance, répondit Mû, se sentant rougir.

Il se frotta machinalement le front, sous le regard curieux du Scorpion. Milo s'apprêta à poser une autre question quand soudain… Deux grandes mains happèrent les deux enfants par le haut et les extirpa de leur buisson.

\- Alors, petits chenapans, quand comprendrez-vous que cet endroit n'est pas pour les enfants ?  
\- Ayoros ! s'écria Milo. Lâches moi, tu me fais mal !  
\- Comment ?  
\- Ayoros ! S'il te plait !

Le grand jeune homme les reposa doucement sur le sol. Il dévisagea un instant le petit Mû, puis lui dédia un petit sourire.

\- Ton maître te cherche, petit. Il est l'heure de rentrer chez toi, je crois...  
\- Tu pars déjà ? fit Milo, se tournant vers l'apprenti Bélier. Vers ton lieu d'entraînement ?  
\- Oui, répondit Mû. Je rentre au Tibet.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée avec toi, merci beaucoup.  
\- Allons-y, petit Mû, fit Ayoros. Ne faisons pas attendre le Grand Pope !

Milo les regarda s'éloigner les deux silhouettes, côte à côte, l'une grande et élancée et l'autre plus petite et minuscule.

\- Eh ! cria t-il. Je t'ai pas dit, mais… Je m'appelle Milo !

L'autre se retourna une dernière fois, ses longs cheveux flottant eu vent, dernière image que le Scorpion retint du petit garçon nommé Mû qu'il rencontra pour la première fois un chaud après-midi d'été...

xxx

\- Milo ! Tu es un Saint d'or au service d'Athéna, et à ce titre, tu dois punir tous ceux qui osent défier notre grande Déesse ! Sois le bras vengeur de celle à qui tu as prêté allégeance, Chevalier, et vas !

_Je suis un Saint d'or au service de ma Déesse..._

\- Des renégats bafouent l'honneur d'Athéna, ils doivent mourir !

_J'ai prêté allégeance..._

\- Milo Saint d'or du Scorpion ! Je te confie cette mission, n'échoues pas ! Pour Athéna !

_Grand Pope… Je lui dois obéissance... Il est le représentant de notre Déesse sur Terre. Mais... La tour se dresse devant moi et je ne peux pas approcher. Mon ventre se noue d'appréhension. Pourquoi ?_

\- Qui va la ?

_Cette voix... Un souvenir enfoui..._

xxx

Une bataille lourde et fratricide ; aucun des deux ne peux prendre l'avantage. Ils luttent, se blessent, se jettent l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir de briser les barrières adverses. Autour d'eux les montagnes tremblent, la terre se soulève, l'air devient brûlant et le vent cesse de souffler.  
Ils se battent parce que l'un en a reçu l'ordre, l'autre se bat pour sa survie. Mais ils sont tous les deux calmes, si calmes et pacifiques dans ce monde hurlant de colère…

\- Je ne désire pas me battre.

L'autre n'écoute pas, continuant à envoyer ses coups vers son adversaire. Il se concentre sur l'objectif qu'il s'est fixé : ôter la vie à l'être en face de lui.

\- Il me semble te connaitre... Qui es-tu ?  
\- Je suis... celui qui te donnera la mort !


End file.
